


20/20

by SportsAnimeRuinedMyLife (KnightOfRage)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Glasses, M/M, Manga Spoilers, TOORU HAS GLASSES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfRage/pseuds/SportsAnimeRuinedMyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It starts when Oikawa tries to spike a ball and ends up colliding spectacularly with the net."</p>
            </blockquote>





	20/20

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [20 из 20](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879149) by [Nataliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny)



It starts one day in their second year during practice when Oikawa tries to spike a ball and ends up colliding spectacularly with the net.

For a split second, Hajime is terrified that Oikawa’s old knee injury is flaring up again. But when he rushes over to where Oikawa is splayed out on the floor, his face is relaxed, drawn into a pout of embarrassment rather than a tight-lipped frown of pain.

“Nice spike, dumbass.”

“Rude, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa starts to get to his feet, still pouting.

Hajime offers him a hand, more out of habit than anything else. Oikawa takes it, probably out of the same.

“So why did you try to fight the net?” Hanamaki asks lazily. “Did it say something rude?”

Oikawa determinedly ignores him, brushing himself off and releasing Hajime’s hand with a short squeeze of unspoken thanks.

“Line up!” The coach barks. “We’re starting over until you can all do it right!”

The entire team groans, shoving and ribbing Oikawa. Oikawa takes the punishment with his usual amount of dignity.

Which is to say, with no dignity at all.

“This isn’t my fault!” He complains in his whiniest voice. “Iwa-chan was glaring at me! I got distracted!”

Hajime hits him and Hanamaki and Matsukawa take entirely too much pleasure in teasing him about being distracted by Hajime’s face.

Just another ordinary day at the Seijo volleyball club.

~~~~

Hajime probably would have forgotten about the incident altogether, but for some reason it keeps happening. On their walk to school, Oikawa runs point blank into a telephone pole. A few days later, he collides with one of his fangirls on their way to lunch. During the next week, he runs into the net two more times.

Hajime doesn’t get it.

Oikawa doesn’t look like he’s hurt anywhere. His face doesn’t go stiff with pain at all and his movements looks fluid and easy. But he keeps falling, keeps plowing into doorframes and first years and random streets signs.

Oikawa is usually, and Hajime hates himself for using the word, kind of _graceful_. He walks with purpose, at the very least. He hasn’t been clumsy since his first year in junior high when he grew too fast and suddenly had arms and legs that were far too long.

But now he’s running into everything and his eyes are constantly narrowed with some kind of frustration…

 _Wait_.

Narrowed eyes.

Running into things.

Too many nights in a too dark room staring at a too close computer screen.

Hajime suddenly understands.

Oikawa can’t see.

He fucked up his eyes and _he doesn’t want to admit it._

“That _dumbass_.” Hajime says aloud. The rest of his class gives him funny looks and he feels his cheeks heat up.

That’s Oikawa Tooru. Ruining Hajime’s life literally all of the time.

Ruining his life, ruining his eyes…

Ugh.

Oikawa is never going to admit this. Hajime has no doubt about that. Oikawa likes to believe that he can purge all the defects in his body through a strategic mix of overtraining and complete denial.

It goes on for weeks, getting worse and worse, and finally Hajime accepts that Tooru isn’t going to admit that anything is wrong until he is actually blind.

He decides that, as usual, the direct approach will work best with Oikawa. He hangs back after practice, waving at Hanamaki and Matsukawa as they head out together. Oikawa is still lingering in front of his locker, squinting down at notes written in far bigger handwriting than he uses.

Hajime slams his own locker and, without looking at Oikawa, says, “You can’t see, can you.”

For a beat, there’s silence.

Then he looks over to see Oikawa staring at him with wide, panicked eyes.

Oikawa Tooru is an accomplished liar. He lies to almost everyone, his girlfriends, his teacher, his parents, his sister. But he has always been completely terrible at lying to Hajime.

“I don’t…” He begins, voice high and piping.

“Your eyes are messed up, right?”

There’s a moment where they just stare at each other. Then;

“Iwa-ch-chan!” Oikawa breaks down in actual tears and Hajime is _not equipped to deal with this whatsoever_.

“Oh my god shut up.” Hajime splutters in a panic, torn between getting the fuck away from crying Oikawa and giving him a hug. He has never been good at emotional situations and Oikawa knows that, the bastard.

“B-but!” Oikawa continues to blubber. “I’m going to be so ugly with gl-glasses! Almost as u-ugly as Iwa-chaaaan!”

Hajime hits him.

Oikawa wails louder.

**~~~~**

Hajime ends up being the one to take Oikawa to the eye doctor. After Oikawa’s knee injury during first year, he has plenty of experience forcing Oikawa into doctor’s offices where he really doesn’t want to be.

Oikawa does his very best to charm the eye doctor into believing that his vision is perfectly fine, but the doctor, a stern-faced woman in her late forties, seems among the small group of people immune to Oikawa’s charm.

She shoves a shell-shocked Oikawa out of her office twenty minutes later with an prescription for shiny new glasses.

Hajime kind of wants to enlist the doctor into the “keeping Oikawa Tooru’s massive ego from reaching critical mass and collapsing in on itself like a dying star” squad that he has been lowkey running since he met Oikawa all those years ago.

“Uh, so…” Oikawa looks down at the piece of paper in his hands. “She said we could pick out frames now…”

There’s a wall full of them, in all sorts of different shapes and colors. Oikawa regards them with wary dislike, like they might actually attack him.

“You idiot.” Hajime huffs. “Here.” He grabs a pair at random and shoves them in the general direction of Oikawa’s face.

They’re bright red, circular and look absolutely awful on him.

Oikawa looks at himself in the mirror for a long moment, lips quivering, and Hajime braces himself for more tears.

Instead, Oikawa breaks out into peals of laughter. He can’t stop and is soon bent double, holding his stomach and gasping for breath. He looks up at Hajime with absolute delight on his face.

And, for some reason, the sight makes Hajime’s breath catch in his throat.

Oikawa, pink cheeked and grinning, slides the glasses off of his nose and places them on Hajime’s face.

“Let me pick the next pair, okay Iwa-chan?” He winks at Hajime and flounces off towards the glasses display, leaving Hajime with a pair of terrible glasses on his nose, an image of his best friend’s smile in his head and a heart that’s beating way too fast.

**~~~~**

Oikawa ends up picking a pair of stylish glasses with black frames that he deigns to wear since they keep him from getting into any more compromising situations with volleyball nets.

Soon after, though, he gets contacts and Hajime almost forgets that Oikawa’s eyesight is anything less than perfect.

Despite Oikawa’s dislike, the glasses continue to make the odd appearance every now and then over the next two years.

Sometimes, it happens when Oikawa wants to look smart. But usually the glasses only come out on days when Oikawa’s eyes are too sore for his contacts. Mornings after sleepovers, days after particularly grueling practices or nights spent watching old games.

Hajime knows that when Oikawa is wearing his glasses, something is usually wrong.

On the day after their loss to Karasuno, he wakes to banging on his door. His mouth feels thick and his eyes ache, but he reluctantly drags himself out of bed.

Hajime is still exhausted.

He’s not proud of it, but he’ll admit that he cried more than he slept the night before. For so long, beating Ushijima was their dream, his and Oikawa’s, and to have it taken away like that…

It wasn’t easy.

He doubts that it will ever get any easier.

He pulls on a shirt and a jacket over his boxers and troops down the stairs to figure who in the hell is still pounding insistently on his door.

“Oikawa.”

Oikawa Tooru is standing there, hand still raised from where he was knocking. He’s wearing a dark coat, a bright scarf and a pair of glasses.

“Iwa-chan.” The smile that Oikawa shoots him is more like a grimace. “You look so bad.”

Hajime doesn’t really register the insult as he takes in the black frames perched on Oikawa’s nose.

Hajime hadn’t seen Oikawa cry yesterday, not at all.

But those glasses tell a different story.

Hajime looks closer at Oikawa. His eyes are rimmed red. Just a little, but it’s enough.

“Hey.” Hajime doesn’t really know what to say, but he feels like he should say something.

“You should get dressed.” Oikawa brushes past Hajime on his way inside. “We’re already going to miss the first set. I want to get there before it ends.”

“Wait...the game?” Hajime frowns, confused. “The one between Shiratorizawa and Karasuno?”

“Tch.” Oikawa rolls his eyes. “What other game would I be talking about? Stupid Iwa-chan…”

“You want to go to that?” Hajime stares at him, nonplussed. He had planned to spend all day lounging around his house eating unhealthy food and watching mindless television until he couldn’t think anymore.

“You don’t?” Oikawa looks surprised and confused, like this was a plan they had that Hajime forgot about.

“ _No_.” Hajime says firmly, leaning against the door that Oikawa closed behind him. “I don’t.”

“Hmph.” Oikawa folds his arms across his chest. “Well, too bad. I want to go and Iwa-chan is going to go with me.”

“Oikawa, no. I don’t want to.” Hajime says and he can hear the raw edge in his own voice. He can’t go back to that place, not now. Not like this.

For a moment, Hajime stares at the floor. Oikawa is quiet.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s voice is soft, wavering. “I just...please.” Hajime has to look up at that because Oikawa _never_ says please to Hajime. Never “Okay?” Oikawa looks tired and vulnerable behind his glasses. “I don’t want to go by myself.”

Hajime sighs. “Fine.” He’s never been good at saying no to Oikawa when it counts. 

“Get dressed.” Oikawa grins, shattered facade slipping back over his face like it was never broken. “If we hurry we can get there by the second set.”

Oikawa tails Hajime up to his room, chattering about the game and insulting both teams with an almost alarming amount of enthusiasm. When they get to his room, Oikawa flops on Hajime’s bed and messes with his phone while Hajime pulls on a pair of jeans. “Who are we even rooting for today?” Hajime asks, deciding that the shirt and jacket combo he threw on to get the door will do just fine.

“Is it wrong that I want both teams to lose?” Hajime looks up and Oikawa smiles at him, a little crooked, a little bitter.

“ _Yes_.” Hajime sighs. “That’s wrong, Oikawa.”

Oikawa sniffs, sitting up and pushing the glasses up more firmly on his nose. “They’re bad people, Iwa-chan. Both Tobio-chan and Ushawaka-chan. They deserve more disappointment in their lives.”

“Such a trashbasket.”

“At least insult me with real words, Iwa-chan!”

Hajime smiles, just a little, at the petulant expression on Oikawa’s face. That expression, he hates it. He hates it, but... _well_.

“So mean and so rude…” Oikawa mutters, fussing with his clothes and his hair and his glasses. His hands, as always, are restless.

He can’t hate anything about Oikawa, not really.

“Hey.”

“Mmmm?” Oikawa blinks over at him, eyes bright and brown and familiar behind those black-rimmed frames.

“I like…” He can’t say it. Not now, not yet. He’ll say it someday. But for now… “I like those glasses.”

Oikawa stares at him for a long moment and then looks away with an annoyed little huff. “Give me better compliments, Iwa-chan.” He mumbles, cheeks flushed a bright, blotchy pink.

“Come on.” He puts out a hand to pull Oikawa off his bed. “Let’s go.”

Oikawa smiles at him, tremulous and wavering, but real. “Okay.” He takes it. His hand is warm against Hajime’s. “Let’s go, Iwa-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> tooru has glasses and i have Feelings about them


End file.
